Begin Again
by FaithMoxley
Summary: Dean misses Seth. Seth misses Dean. Roman just wants things to go back to how they used to be. Is it possible for the three men who once knew each other so well to pick up the broken pieces and begin again? - Ambrolleings with a whole lot of Ambrollins -
1. Chapter 1

It was just another typical Friday night in Colorado; cold and dark. Dean sat on the hotel bed with his knees curled up to his chest, the only sound in that moment was his short breathing. For the past two years, Dean was able to escape from all of his paranoia and anxiety because of his "_business partner,"_ Seth Rollins. Whenever it became hard to breathe, all Dean had to do was give Seth a call and he would be there in a matter of seconds. Due to the fact that Seth had turned his back on both of his partners, the security of Seth's arms was just another thing in Dean's life that had been painfully ripped away from him.

Dean was broken out of his thoughts when the alarm started going off on his phone, signaling that it was time for him to get ready for another meeting with the Creative department. Dean had no idea why he kept setting that alarm every night; it wasn't like he slept anymore. He roughly grabbed his phone off of the nightstand next to his bed and hit the snooze button on the alarm. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reluctantly forced himself up; he had missed enough of these "important meetings," so he knew that he could get into serious trouble if he missed another.

Normally Dean wouldn't care about getting into trouble; his entire childhood _revolved_ around all those reckless nights by himself on the streets. The only thing that kept him from blowing off this meeting was the fact that WWE was the one thing that was keeping him going. Wrestling was all that Dean had ever known; it was the one thing that had been there for him when no one else was. For a long time, Dean believed that he had found security in both Roman and Seth, but it turns out he was dead wrong on that. If there was one thing Dean _never_ wanted to be ripped away from him, it was wrestling. So he put on a fresh pair of clothes, laced up his boots and quietly made his way out of the hotel where the rest of the roster was staying.

* * *

Being Triple H's "Golden Boy" wasn't anything like Seth Rollins had imagined. Sure there was the fact that he was getting paid a lot more, he had a title shot right in the palm of his hand and he could go to Trips with just about any problem he had… but there was just one thing that Seth simply _couldn't_ get off his mind: the hatred in Dean's voice when Seth tried to apologize. It wasn't like Seth thought things were going to be all skittles and rainbows when he repeatedly hit his teammates with that steel chair, no he was smarter than that. Seth knew that he had destroyed his relationship with both of those men the moment the chair connected with Roman's back, but he was expecting them to at least _try_ to rebuild it with him behind the scenes.

Seth shook his head as he walked down the long hallway of the arena they would be competing in the following night, trying so badly not to let Ambrose back into his head. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and opened the door to WWE's Creative department. It was as if time had stopped when he looked up and saw the man who had spent so much time with him not even a year ago. For a moment he couldn't breathe; the tension in the room was so high that you could have probably cut through it with a knife.

"Mr. Rollins, pleased that you could make it. Please, come have a seat; it's time for us to discuss where your storyline with Dean is going next." Kevin Eck said, breaking the harsh silence.

"With all due respect, why did you decide to have Dean and I in the room at the same time during this discussion? Usually you would tell us separately." Seth questioned, slowly sitting down in four seats away from Dean.

"Well the reason we did that was because we were worried Dean might actually attempt to hurt you, but it's been two months since your fallout, so we assumed that his rage toward you calmed at least a little by this point. It saves everyone time if you both just hear it at the same time." Kevin explained, nervously looking at Dean to make sure he wasn't going to have to break up a fight.

Seth nodded his head; he could understand that time needed to be saved, considering the fact their schedules got crazier every week. Kevin began to explain the ideas that he had for where the storyline should go next, and to everyone's surprise, Dean was oddly quiet throughout the entire meeting. After sorting through various situations they could turn to, the next step for the feud was settled and the meeting was over. Dean was up and out of the room before Kevin even had the opportunity to dismiss them.

Seth sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Hours later, Dean angrily marched his way up to the room he was somewhat familiar with, debating heavily whether or not he should go through with what his mind was telling him to. All the emotions he was feeling inside decided for him, his balled up fist reaching out and banging roughly on the wooden door in front of him before he could even process a coherent thought. Dean quickly forced his hand back down to his side when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, slowly getting louder and louder as they approached. A soft _click_ was heard, and the door was opened within the next second.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Roman's voice asked softly.

"I don't know, Rome. I don't know where else to go." Dean admitted, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

Roman sighed, "Alright Dean, it's okay. Come on in."

Dean slowly walked inside the hotel room, taking his boots off and leaving them at the door. He stood by the now closed door awkwardly, not entirely sure if Roman was going to go along with what Dean had in mind.

"Come on, come sit down." Roman encouraged, patting the couch cushion next to him.

Dean walked over to the couch and swiftly sat down next to his former teammate; this was a position he had been in many times within the past two months, though it never usually got any further than this. Most of the time they would just sit there in the silence and wait for Dean to calm down, then Dean would grab his things and leave without saying anything. Tonight, though… tonight Dean had something else in mind.

"I saw Seth."

The mere mention of the name made Roman tense up, meanwhile Dean tried to get rid of the bad taste it left on his tongue. Roman turned and looked into Dean's ice blue eyes, searching for any sign that he may have been joking; it was no surprise when he found nothing but fear and pain. Roman saw the way Dean's eyes were beginning to turn red, and he also noticed the fact Dean was blinking unusually fast; it was more than obvious he was doing everything within his being not to cry. Roman lightly wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him in close and holding him against his chest. Dean's arms found their way around Roman's neck, his face resting on Roman's strong shoulder.

Dean cried for hours, mumbling on and on about all the things he held inside during that meeting. Roman stayed quiet; if there was anything he learned about Dean in the time they spent together, it was the fact that things tended to turn out better if you just allowed him to ramble until he felt that he had gotten everything off of his chest. When Dean stopped talking, Roman slowly unhooked his arms from around his neck and lightly moved him away so he could get a good look at Dean's face. Seeing all that pain on Dean's face absolutely broke Roman; this was a side of Dean that he had only seen just a few months ago when Seth turned on them.

Roman brought his hand up and slowly tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, something he knew would always calm Dean down at least a little bit. Grey eyes met blue, and Roman knew what needed to be done. He gently pushed Dean's head down, while he moved his head up, and the ice broke when their lips met in a rough, desperate kiss. Roman felt the tension leave Dean's body and he knew that this is what they had both needed for the past two months. When Dean broke away, burying his face into Roman's neck, Roman picked Dean up and brought him into his bedroom. He placed Dean down on the bed and for a moment they just looked at each other; they both knew what should've happened next, though they weren't sure if it was something they were in the mood for that night.

Dean shook his head, and Roman nodded. Dean took off his shirt and gym shorts, meanwhile Roman took off his tight t-shirt and sweatpants, both of them throwing their clothes across the room. Roman climbed into bed next to Dean and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him up close to his chest. Dean nuzzled his face against Roman's warm body; having someone to sleep next to was something he was going to take full advantage of. Roman momentarily unhooked one arm from around Dean and turned the lamp off, letting the darkness surround them both. Roman lightly kissed Dean on top of his head, and in a matter of moments they were both asleep.

* * *

Just six rooms away, Seth was tossing and turning on his mattress; Dean wasn't the only one who hadn't been sleeping lately. Seth missed the way Dean used to hold him close at night. He missed the way Dean would squeeze him tighter when he shook in his sleep from a nightmare. He missed waking up every morning and getting to look at Dean fast asleep. And if he was really being honest with himself, he missed the way Dean used to fuck him into the wall every night before they went to sleep.

Seth missed Dean… and he was determined to do whatever it takes to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman woke up to an empty room, the light from outside just barely shining in through the curtains. His phone was playing some heavy tune that Seth had gotten him into; he really did have every intention to change the ringtone, it was just such a catchy song. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, squinting when the bright light from his phone lit up in his face. Too exhausted to care about who was texting him at such an ungodly hour, he opened the message and read it carefully.

_I know it's been a while since we've had a real conversation, but I need to stop being such a coward about everything. It's time that I stop hiding behind the security of The Authority – on and off camera – and be a man about this situation. If you're interested, meet me at the Beta club on Blake St. at 8:30 tonight. If you don't come, I'll move on with my life and never bother you again. I'll give you until 9:00 to show up. I'll be waiting, Ro. Oh and __**don't**__ bring Ambrose with you._

Roman rubbed his forehead and turned to look at the blue lights on his alarm clock; 6:30 in the morning. What on earth was Seth doing texting him at this time, asking him to meet up at some club later in the night? Roman shook his head as he put his phone back down on the nightstand, not bothering to answer the unusual message he had woken up to.

It wasn't until he rolled on his side and had nothing but his pillow to hold onto that he realized Dean was no longer next to him. He rolled back over and took his phone back in his hands, typing in the password to get to his voicemail. A wave of relief immediately washed over him when he heard Dean's normal raspy voice on the other end; explaining that he had gotten such a great night sleep, he was so full of energy when he woke up that he decided to go for an early morning run. The fact that Dean ended the message with a held back "I love you" didn't slip past Roman's mind, either. Roman placed his phone face down on the table next to him, rolled over and fell back asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

Two hours later and just three rooms down, Dean stepped out of what had been his most relaxing shower in months. He lazily towel dried his body before slipping on a pair of basketball shorts; he no longer had to worry about all the boners he usually got from Seth and Roman, so taking the extra time to put on boxers simply wasn't necessary anymore. He ran a towel over his dirty blonde hair a few times before stepping out of the bathroom and moving onto the kitchen; grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge and plopping down on the couch.

Just as Dean got comfortable, his phone began to play that god forsaken ringtone Seth had set for him; he really did need to change that. He sighed heavily as he walked into his room, taking his phone out of his gym bag to see that none other than Roman Reigns was attempting to call him.

"What's up, Rome?" Dean asked with very slight interest.

"There's something I really need to talk to you about, but I need you to swear on your life that it's going to stay between you and me."

"How long have we known each other for? Three years? Whatever it is, you can trust me with it and you know that. So shoot."

There was an extremely long silence on the other end, making Dean impatient to the point where he considered just hanging up the phone and forgetting that Roman had even called. Just as he went to pull the phone away from his ear and hit the end button, he heard Roman's shaky voice speak again.

"Seth texted me really early this morning and asked me if I could meet him at some night club a few blocks away. He made it very clear that he doesn't want me to bring you. I don't know if I should go or not and I could use your advice." Roman explained slowly and reluctantly.

Dean was now the one who was uncomfortably silent; Roman fucking Reigns of all people was coming to _him_ for advice. Dean smirked for a moment to himself, thinking about all the times he had to go to Roman for advice on some stupid situation that wasn't going to matter in the morning; he found it pretty funny how the roles seemed to be reversed this time around. With a roll of his eyes, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and gave the calmest reply he could manage to the man he was still painfully in love with.

"I think you should go just to see what he wants. If you're asking for my permission or somethin', you shouldn't be; it's your business, not mine. That being said, whatever the hell he wants, leave me out of it. I said everything I needed to him the night he decided to go all chair happy. If anything goes wrong, you know how to reach me."

With that, Dean forced the phone away from his ear and reluctantly ended the call. He had told Roman that he loved him just a few hours ago because he was blinded by a tired haze, and now he was paying the consequences for it. Roman was about to go out and talk to the one man that Dean never wanted to see again, and Dean knew damn well that Roman was going to buy into whatever Seth said because his heart was just too big. Roman grew up with the life Dean _wished_ he had, and that unfortunately meant that Roman didn't know when enough was enough. Roman cared too much – you could literally beat that man with an inch of his life, and he would still get up and ask if _you_ were okay – and it killed Dean inside to know that there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

Dean tucked his phone into his pocket and walked back into the living room, glancing at the punching bag that was lying on the floor. It had been a birthday present from Seth; it was his way of showing Dean that there were more productive ways to get your feelings out than going out and beating the crap out of the first person who dared to step in your way. Dean had never used it, and he certainly didn't want to now that Seth was in his past, but there were a lot of things that were building up inside of him right now. Without over thinking the situation, he walked over and picked it up over his shoulder. He attached the chain to his ceiling and let the black bag dangle in front of him.

Balling his fist up as tight as he possibly could, Dean brought his right hand back and swung at the bag as hard as he could; pretending as if it was Seth's stupid face. The moment his hand connected with the leather in front of him, he became addicted to the feeling it gave him and he knew he couldn't stop. Becoming too distracted by the adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins, Dean threw one punch where his hand wasn't balled up tight enough. He heard the unmistakable sound of bones cracking, and his entire body was frozen from the damage that had been done. He looked down at his hand and tried to twist it around; wincing every time he moved it even a little bit. With his good hand, he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes; Dean had just broken his hand, and he knew Creative was going to be pissed about it.

"Fuck, Seth, why do you have to do this to me?"

* * *

Hours later, Seth was sitting at the bar with his back to the bartender; looking through the crowd for any sign of a familiar face. He glanced down at his watch; 8:50 PM. Seth sighed; if Roman was going to show up, he would've been there by now. Seth lazily pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks he had downed within the past twenty minutes and began to stand up. Just as he glanced up to look for the exit, he noticed that a casually dressed man with tribal tattoos was walking towards him. Seth couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his face; Roman had actually decided to come.

"Hey Ro, I can't believe you actually came." Seth greeted with a friendly tone in his voice.

"Seth, you can't call me that anymore. It's Roman to you now. And I only came to see what you wanted to talk about, because if your ass was up at 6:30 in the morning then it must have been important. Whatever this is about, let's just get it over with." Roman snapped.

Seth's face dropped into a scowl.

"Have you been hanging out with Ambrose?"

"Maybe, what do you care?"

Roman's tone of voice said it all.

"Never mind. You're right; let's just get this over with." Seth stated bitterly.

The two men walked outside through the back entrance, finding themselves standing in a narrow alley between the club and some tattoo parlor. Roman leaned against the brick wall of the club, his big arms folding across his built chest. Seth couldn't help but to sigh at the memory of how it felt to be wrapped up in them.

"I know I waited way too long to do this, but I just wanted to make sure I had all the right words picked out. Whether you believe the words I say or not is completely up to you, and I won't try to sway your decision." Seth began, looking up into Roman's eyes to see just the slightest bit of curiosity.

"Go on." Roman stated simply.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with us. I know I already apologized about the chair things, even though I didn't need to because you both knew that it was coming, but that's not what this is about anymore. This is about the fact that I fucked things up. We were able to stay friends behind the scenes for a solid week, until I let all the new fame get to my head. For once, I was the person that couldn't keep my ego in check. Ro, I just… I mean… Roman. I miss you so much. I miss Dean too, but I know that I'm not going to get anywhere with him right now; that's the main reason I asked you not to bring him along. I was so stupid. I know I don't deserve another chance, but I'm _begging_ you to give me one." Seth continued, wearing his emotions basically on his sleeve.

Roman closed his eyes and breathed deeply; he knew that Seth was going to apologize, but he wasn't expecting Seth to be so blunt about it. Roman shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, carefully thinking over the new situation he was just presented with. If he accepted Seth's apology and let him back in, Dean was going to be livid. But if he blew Seth's apology to the wind, it made him seem like a complete asshole. In the end, Roman decided that calming Dean down and opening his eyes to this predicament was going to be a hell lot easier than trying to explain himself to Seth and probably the rest of the locker room.

"Okay, Seth. I forgive you. Don't worry about Dean; just leave that up to me. He still trusts me, and you know that's a big deal with him. If anyone's going to get through his thick skull, it's me. Don't get your hopes up though, you know how hostile he can be. But you only get one more chance, Seth. If you mess this one up, you're not coming back. Is that understood?"

With a quick nod of his head, Seth practically ran into Roman's strong arms. They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, making up for all the time they had spent away from each other. Roman leaned down slightly and gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek before saying he had to go and then walking back to his rental car.

Seth just stood there with a stupid smile on his face; Roman was _finally_ his again. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if Dean let him back in too. He knew that it was going to take a lot of convincing, but in the end Dean _was_ going to be Seth's again. Seth wanted _both_ of his boys back, and he would stop at nothing to make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, open this damn door or I swear to god that I will break it down."

Dean ignored the loud banging from outside his room; he knew all Roman wanted to do was talk about what happened with Seth at that night club, even though Dean had specifically requested that Roman do the exact opposite. Not to mention the fact that Dean hadn't bothered to get his obviously broken hand looked at, and he was certainly _not_ in the mood for another one of Roman's lectures. So Dean stayed put on the floor in front of his couch, all while Roman became more and more aggravated in the hallway.

Turns out Roman was a man of his word. Just as Dean was about to tell Roman to go away, his door was broken off of the hinges and fell flat on the floor to expose an _extremely_ pissed off Roman Reigns.

"Dean, what the fuck? Did you not hear me out there for the past fifteen minutes? Would it really have killed you to – wait, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" Roman was funny like that; he could go from pissed off beyond belief to sincere and ready to help in a matter of two seconds.

Dean kept his head hung low, his bad hand hiding underneath his shirt. Roman knew Dean all too well, so he decided that it was best to leave Dean alone until he decided that he was ready to talk about whatever it was that was getting under his skin. So rather than bothering him to talk about his problems, Roman walked over to the door he had broken down only moments ago. There wasn't any real damage done; just a dent in the front and the fact that it was no longer on the hinges. Due to the fact Dean had a horrible history with breaking things in hotels, Roman knew exactly where the tools to fix the door were hidden.

Just as Roman finished repairing the door, he turned around to see Dean standing before him with his head still hung low. He glanced down to see Dean's right hand holding onto his left wrist, while his left hand just hung there. Roman tilted his head and looked down at Dean's hand with curiosity. What was Dean trying to show him? Was there something wrong that Roman just wasn't noticing?

"Dean, what are you trying to show me here?" Roman asked reluctantly, not wanting to sound like an insincere idiot.

Dean looked at his former partner dumbfounded. "It's broken."

Roman chuckled to himself; leave it to Dean to make the worst of situations. Roman grabbed Dean's left hand and twisted it around, just waiting for the sound he knew would never come. Dean pulled his hand away sharply, looking at Roman angrily.

"It's not broken, dumbass. If it was, you would be on your knees right now, curled over in pain." Roman commented with that stupid smirk on his face.

"If it's not broken, then why did I hear bones crack when I punched that bag? And why has it been hurting me for the past two hours?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "You probably just cracked your knuckles. The pain was all in your head because you were under the impression that you had broken it. Your hand is fine, Dean."

A long, awkward silence fell between the two former teammates. Roman didn't mind it; he had always been more comfortable in the silence. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't stand it. Dean could never be in silence, otherwise his thoughts caught up to him and made his head spin in all different directions. So as much as he didn't want to be involved with anything that had to do with the man he still loved more than anything, Dean picked his head up and asked the question that Roman was just _dying_ to answer.

"What happened at the club with Seth?"

* * *

Seth paced around his room uneasily; it had been _hours_ since he heard from Roman, and that just wasn't normal. Of course Seth knew that things weren't going to go back to how they were immediately, but he expected Roman to at least send him a text message telling him that he got home safe or something along those lines. Not only that, but Seth couldn't help to wonder if Roman really was going to help get Dean back into the picture. Roman was usually a man that stuck to his word, but Dean was as stubborn as a bull, and they both knew that.

Seth entertained many ideas of what he could do next: go to sleep and go about the days as if nothing's changed, and just wait to see if he hears from Roman and Dean again… or he could walk just a few doors down the hall and be straight up about it with Dean. In the end, he decided that the latter was the best option. So he put on his shoes, brushed his two-toned hair, grabbed his room key and anxiously walked a couple feet down the empty hallway.

Seth knocked on the door too many times to count, though there was no noise on the other side. He was about to just give up and walk away, but he simply couldn't; this was to get Dean back, and he wasn't going to back out now. Rather than banging on the door obnoxiously loud again, Seth reached down and attempted to turn the doorknob. Much to his surprise, it turned easily in his hand and the wooden door opened before him. He stood outside for a while with his hand on the knob, debating heavily whether or not he should go in. He worked up every ounce of bravery he had within him and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

The room fell deathly silent when Dean and Seth made eye contact. Too many emotions to comprehend welled up inside of Dean, and unfortunately Roman was in the shower and couldn't help him contain any of it. He wanted to knock all of Seth's teeth down his throat, but at the same time he wanted to kiss Seth's soft lips until they bled. All Seth wanted to do was run over and give Dean the biggest hug he had ever given anyone in his entire life.

"Get the fuck out." Dean spat sharply, not daring to break eye contact.

Seth didn't budge. Dean got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Seth was standing; Dean had a few inches on Seth, and he was using that to his _full_ advantage. Dean's hand wrapped tightly around Seth's throat, though not quite tight enough to cut off his air. Dean got dangerously close to Seth's face, and for a moment Seth was dumb enough to believe that Dean was going to forget everything and kiss him. That moment when Dean realized Seth had let his guard down was when Dean did what he had been dying to do for the past two months; he took all of his rage out on the man that was causing it.

Dean dragged Seth down onto the floor – Seth on his back while Dean straddled him – and he continued to punch Seth over and over and over, mumbling things that Seth didn't bother to try to understand. Seth's natural first instinct was to fight back, but he did everything he possibly could to resist; hanging onto the small chance that if he allowed Dean to take his anger out on him, they might be able to work things out when it was all over. One too hard hit to the jaw, and Seth was out cold on the carpeted floor.

Roman came out of the shower to see what had happened while he wasn't around; Seth was knocked out with a bloody nose and two black eyes, while Dean sat next to him on the floor – his breathing heavy as he stared down at his bloody hands. Roman rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh as he processed what the real situation was: Seth had come to Dean's room to talk, and Dean couldn't handle his emotions so he took it all out on Seth… and Seth let him because he knew that Dean would feel better afterwards.

Roman bent down next to Seth's unconscious body and looked up at Dean; seeing that Dean was shaking badly and was just about on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Roman! Please don't yell at me! Please, I didn't mean it! It's not my fault, I didn't mean to hurt him! I… I… I love him, Rome." Dean broke down and buried his face in his hands, not daring to let the bigger man see him cry.

Roman moved closer to Dean, wrapping him in his arms. "Shh, it's okay Dean. I know you were too blinded by anger to realize what you were doing. It's all okay, it's not your fault."

Dean looked up with blood red eyes, a slight pout forming on his lips. "Really? You mean that?"

Roman kissed Dean lightly and held him tighter. "Yes I do. He loves you too, Dean. What I told you before about what happened at the club, that wasn't a lie. He just wants you back. He wants us all to be a big happy family again."

Dean sighed and buried his face into Roman's shoulder. As badly as he wanted things to go back to how they were, he knew it just wasn't possible. He could get back together with Seth, but he would never be able to trust him in the way that he once did. Once you betrayed Dean's trust, there really wasn't ever getting that back. Dean shook his head and got up off of the floor. He pulled Roman up with him and gave him a messy, rough kiss.

"Yeah, I know Rome. I want that too… but you and I both know that things will never go back to how they were. Look just… you two can crash in that bed I have in the room that no one uses. We'll talk more in the morning, alright?"

Roman sighed as he picked Seth up and carried him into the extra room. He undressed Seth down to his boxers, then got into the bed next to him. He resisted wrapping his arms around Seth; knowing that when he woke up, he was going to be in serious pain and would probably get up to go look for medication. Roman turned the lamp off and sunk down into the pillow; slowly trying to accept the fact that Dean was right and his relationship with the two would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

At around 5:30 in the morning, Seth woke up with a pounding headache while the rest of his body hurt in ways that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. He rubbed his tired eyes, sitting up slowly to figure out what had happened the previous night. _Did I get drunk again? _ Seth shook his head; Roman would definitely _not_ be sleeping next to him if he had gotten drunk. Seth slowly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake Roman, and walked out into the empty hallway. He walked into the bathroom, taking a long look at himself in the mirror.

"Oh." He sighed as the memories of the night before came flooding back.

Seth looked in the cabinet for any kind of pain medication, finally coming across a bottle of aspirin. He took two of them before putting the bottle back where it belonged. He then wet a rag and lightly washed away the dried blood beneath his nose, wincing every time he accidentally touched what he could only assume was the broken bone. When he was finished, he cleaned up his mess and walked out into the kitchen; stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Dean sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Dean looked up at the younger man, sighing heavily when he saw what a mess he had created. He placed his cup down onto the table and slowly began walking over to the man he had wanted to murder just hours ago. Seth tensed up and prepared for battle when he saw Dean coming his way, but slowly began to relax when he realized Dean wasn't angry anymore. Dean held out one of his hands, wordlessly attempting to tell Seth to hold onto it. Seth ever-so-slowly reached out and locked his fingers in-between Dean's, allowing Dean to pull their bodies closer together.

"This is gonna hurt. Squeeze my hand as hard as you want – break it for all I care – just don't scream; you'll wake Roman."

With that, Dean used his free hand to grab Seth's broken nose and twist the bone back into place. Seth's body tensed up like never before, his hand squeezing Dean's so tightly that his knuckles turned white. When Dean was finished, he dragged Seth into the kitchen with him and had him sit down at the table. He let go of Seth's hand and went into the freezer to get him an ice pack for his eyes. After Seth placed it against the obviously more swollen one, Dean sat down across from him and continued to drink his coffee.

"There's obviously a lot we need to talk about, but I think it'll be better if we wait for Roman to wake up. He has just as much to do with this as we do, and at least he'll be there to break it up if one of us loses control of ourselves." Dean mumbled.

Seth nodded slowly, happy that Dean was finally willing to talk things out. All he knew in that moment was that he couldn't wait for Roman to wake up.

* * *

Roman woke up to an empty bed about two hours later. He quickly bolted out of the room, afraid of what Dean could have done to Seth while they were alone. He slowed down and tilted his head with confusion when he found Dean and Seth at the kitchen table; Dean shaking as he brought his coffee up to his lips, and Seth continuously moving his ice pack from eye-to-eye. Both of them froze when they saw Roman walking toward them.

"Morning," Roman said as he walked over to them. He looked down at Dean, noticing that his entire body was now shaking uncontrollably. "How many cups of coffee has he drank?"

"Five since I woke up, I don't know how many he had before that." Seth explained.

Roman sighed as he took the coffee cup carefully away from Dean, handing him a bottle of water instead. "That's enough caffeine for one day."

Roman sat down at the table in-between the two men, wondering why Seth's nose looked better already and how he got that ice pack. Did Dean and Seth already work things out? No, they wouldn't be sitting there in such tense silence if that were the case. Roman decided that they must have been waiting for him to get out of bed to talk.

"Okay so we're all here. Who wants to say something first?" Roman asked, looking at both Dean and Seth.

"I just want to make something painfully clear: as much as I still love the both of you, things can't ever go back to how they once were. Seth, I forgave you for what you did – ONLY because forgiving you was the only way to move on. I want you back just as much as you want me back, but you need to get this little fantasy that things will just go back to normal out of your head. I trusted you with my _life_, and you made me regret that more than anyone ever has. I will never-" Dean began, slowly allowing his emotions to be worn on his sleeve.

"Dean, come on, you gotta stop playing the victim." Roman cut him off.

"Oh that's not at all what I'm trying to do. No, it's not Seth's fault that I got hurt as badly as I did – it's my fault. I allowed Seth into my world, and I fooled myself into thinking that he was going to be any different. I led myself on. I was so caught up in the amount of attention he showed me that I didn't want to accept the fact that one day I was going to be without him. I clung onto the ounce of hope I had that he wasn't going to leave me like everyone else did. I should have been smarter than that; I should have prepared myself for when he was going to find someone better. I should have known that he couldn't love me in the way I fooled myself into thinking he did." He continued, staring down at the table cloth.

"Dean, stop it. Roman's wrong; you _are_ the victim. None of this is your fault, and I really wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything. I shouldn't have let my ego get in the way of what we all had, but I did. I can't turn back time and take that back. I've been beating myself up every day for doing that to you. I know that sorry won't cut it, but if you give me the chance I will do _anything_ to make it up to you. I'm not myself without you and Roman. I still love you both more than any word in the English dictionary can express. Please Dean, give me another chance." Seth pleaded.

"Another chance? Seth, you of all people should know that I won't just run around handing my trust out on a silver platter. It took you nearly _three years_ to earn that, and you honestly think that after what you did I'm just going to forget it ever happened? I can't let you back in, and you _know_ that. Roman might have, but I'm not Roman. We can all hangout together or whatever, but I'm not stable enough to do anything romantic with you again; no hugging, cuddling, kissing, sex, nothing."

"Does anyone care about my opinion?" Roman asked, interrupting the scene unfolding before him.

Dean and Seth both closed their mouths, looking at Roman and waiting for him to continue.

"Let's face it: we're all incomplete without each other. Dean, I understand the fact that you're not at all ready to allow Seth back in completely, but you can't keep yourself so guarded. If you do, you're just going to end up pushing away all the people that want to do nothing more than help you. Seth let you beat him unconscious last night simply because he knew that you would feel better once you got all of those feelings out. If that doesn't prove to you that he's sorry and willing to rebuild this relationship with us – no matter how long it takes – then I don't know what will."

The room became almost deadly silent; Roman had made his point, Dean was trying to make up his mind and Seth was just waiting to see what the outcome of all of this would be. Dean pushed his chair away from the table, walking over to the other side of the table where Seth was seated. He looked down at the younger man and tangled his fingers tightly in Seth's two-toned hair. He looked intensely into those brown eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against Seth's. Seth kissed back just as intensely, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him in closer. Dean reluctantly tried to force himself away from Seth's mouth, only to be pulled back in by the almost painfully tight grip Seth had on his neck.

"Easy Sethie, I know you missed him but you need to give him some room to breathe." Roman stated with a smirk as he unlocked Seth's arms from around Dean's neck and pulled the two apart.

The room stayed quiet as both Dean and Seth caught their breath. Roman stayed put in his chair; a smirk on his face from the relief he felt over the fact Dean finally gave in.

"Okay," Dean said as he looked at his two former teammates. "Let's clean up this mess together."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hey everybody. This is more of a filler chapter, and I feel really bad for not updating in almost a month now, so I decided to make up for it with a little Ambrollins smutfest. You've been warned… Enjoy!_

* * *

When Dean woke up, the sun was just beginning to shine through the curtains and Seth was wrapped closely around him. Glancing over at the nightstand, the clock read in bright blue numbers 7:30 AM. It was a Monday, which meant that Roman would be gone at the gym until the late afternoon. It also meant that in just twelve hours, Dean and Seth would have to go right back to trying to tear each other's throats out.

The thought alone made Dean's heart hurt. He honestly didn't have the slightest clue how on earth he was supposed to be in a relationship with Seth when they were constantly trying to kill each other in the ring. For Christ's sake, Seth had nearly ended Dean's career just a month ago when he drove his head through those cinder blocks.

Dean sighed; his thoughts were not on his side today, and he desperately needed to shower. He ever-so-lightly tried to remove Seth's arm from his torso, but Seth let out a faint grunting sound before curling himself in even closer to Dean. Dean slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes; how was he supposed to go and get ready when Seth was being so stubborn?

"Hey, Sethie, wake up. I need to shower." Dean stated while attempting yet again to separate their bodies.

"Don't use all the hot water." Seth mumbled before rolling over onto his other side, allowing Dean the freedom to move and get out of bed.

Dean walked over to his bag in the corner of the room and pulled out his jeans and his black tank top; the advantage of wrestling in your street clothes was that you could just show up in your gear, which sure as hell saved a bunch of time. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He yawned as he turned on the hot water and began to discard his boxers. He stepped into the shower and let the water wash away all of his troubling thoughts.

Meanwhile, back in the actual bedroom, Seth was fumbling with the locks on his Money in the Bank briefcase. It was no secret that it wasn't really an electric razor he had been carrying around in there, and to say Seth was sexually frustrated was a _severe_ understatement. While he would have just _loved_ to slip his hand down Dean's boxers when he had first woken up, Seth knew how much of a whiney bitch Dean could be if he didn't shower first thing in the morning. So rather than starting a fight with his lover, Seth decided to relieve himself by using the vibrating dildo he was carrying around with him in that golden briefcase.

Just as Seth had _finally_ popped the locks open, Dean came out of the bathroom and shoved his boxers and the towels into the clothes hamper. He looked over at Seth and had to bite his tongue to keep from literally laughing out loud. Dean should've known that Seth was a little beyond desperate at this point.

"What's the matter, puppy? Has someone not gotten properly laid in the past few months?" Dean taunted while walking over to the bed, slowly prying the briefcase out of Seth's hands. He laughed when the purple toy fell on the floor. "Yeah, we all knew it wasn't an electric razor."

Seth hooked his fingers into the loops on Dean's jeans, thankful for the fact Dean hadn't put on his belt yet. He pulled Dean down on top of him, lacing his fingers tightly in Dean's hair and pushing his head down so that their lips could meet in an almost painful kiss. Seth moved his hand down to begin working on getting Dean's jeans open, though he could feel Dean smirking at his eagerness. Seth bit down on Dean's bottom lip, ripping a choked off moan from the back of Dean's throat. Now it was Seth's turn to smirk.

"I think you missed me a little more than you would like to admit." Seth commented as he pulled Dean's now fully erect cock out of his jeans and began to stroke him almost agonizingly slow.

"Yeah, you're right. But you know what I missed even more?" Dean asked rhetorically. Dean began to slowly kiss down Seth's neck, onto his collarbone, and down his torso. Dean had eventually moved so far down the bed that Seth was forced to let go of his length, though he wasn't really complaining – considering what he guessed was about to happen. When Dean reached Seth's boxers, he tucked his fingers in the side and pulled them down. He looked up at Seth with an evil grin on his lips. "The thing I missed even more than you, Seth…" he continued while dragging his tongue up the underside of Seth's dick. "… is the sounds I can pull from your mouth."

With that, Dean took Seth's entire length in his mouth all at once. Seth's fingers tangled in the covers, his eyes shutting closed tightly as his head pushed back into the pillow and his back arched up off the bed. It had been far too long since Seth had had Dean's mouth on him, and he had almost forgotten how good it actually felt. Dean's tongue played with the very tip; something he knew would drive Seth absolutely _insane_. Seth moaned out Dean's name, shamelessly pushing his hips up to try and make Dean take it all again.

Dean pulled away suddenly, Seth making a whining noise before opening his eyes. Dean stared down at him with an even larger smirk on his face, his lips blood red and puffy. Seth took a little sense of pride in knowing he could make Dean look like that after only a few minutes. Dean swiftly got off the bed, reaching down to pick up the toy that had fallen out of Seth's briefcase only moments ago. It had been all too long since Dean had made Seth fall apart, and it was about damn time that he got inside his head again. And just to make matters a little more fun, Dean stripped out of his clothing before coming back over to the bed and taking a seat on the opposite side of Seth.

"I'm gonna give you two options, okay baby? I can either stick this up your ass and blow you until you get off, or I can fuck you until you come undone. But you can't have both, gotta choose one." Dean challenged while throwing an innocent smile Seth's way. Dean knew damn well what Seth was going to choose, but he knew that Seth could just die from the idea of Dean using the toy on him. Watching the look on Seth's face at the realization that he _had_ to choose one or the other was completely worth the wait.

"Put that thing away and get inside me. Now. _Please_."

Seth knew he was begging, but there had never really been a moment when Seth wasn't begging for Dean. Dean walked back over to the briefcase and took out the bottle of lube he knew Seth also carried with him. He slicked up two of his fingers and walked back over to Seth. He had Seth roll over onto his stomach, leaving his perky ass on perfect display. Dean knew how badly Seth needed it, but a little teasing never hurt anyone. He slowly ran his finger in light circles around Seth's entrance, becoming more and more amused every time Seth tried to push back against him.

"God dammit, stop teasing!" Seth exclaimed in frustration.

Dean took both of his slicked up fingers and pushed them slowly inside Seth, groaning when he realized how tight Seth still was. Seth moaned loudly and buried his face into the pillow beneath him. Dean began to work his fingers in and out of Seth, curving his fingers just slightly to the left to hear that beautiful sound come from Seth's lips.

"Dean… enough. I'm ready."

Dean needed no further encouragement. He moved onto his knees before grabbing the bottle of lube and covering his rock hard cock completely. He slowly moved forward, pushing inside Seth carefully. Seth pushed back; wanting nothing more than the ruthless fucking he knew Dean could give him. Dean grabbed a fistful of Seth's two-toned hair, pulling him up until his back was against Dean's chest.

"After all this time, you're still such a fucking slut for my cock. You want it rough? Then you'll get it rough. But don't come complaining to me or Roman when you can't wrestle correctly later tonight." Dean commented. He released Seth's hair and shoved him back down onto his hands and knees in front of him, pulling out of him only halfway before shoving himself all the way back in. Seth was shamelessly moaning and saying Dean's name over and over, not giving a damn that whoever was next door could probably hear them.

Dean had already felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. It had been three months too long since had been able to be inside Seth, and the way Seth was still so tight after all this time turned him on beyond belief. He really didn't think he could last all that long, so his only choice was to work Seth until he came first. Dean angled his hips so that he could hit Seth's prostate with every thrust, and he reached around to stroke Seth's length in time with his erratic pace.

Seth was a shaking, moaning mess by the time he came all over Dean's hand. Dean grabbed onto Seth's hips hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting just a few more times before releasing inside of Seth. They both took a short moment to catch their breath before Dean pulled out and rolled over next to Seth. They both stared up at the white ceiling with wide smiles on their faces.

"Why did you wait until I got out of the shower to let that happen? Now I'm all dirty again and I smell like sex." Dean stated with a chuckle.

Seth reluctantly forced himself out of bed, tossing Dean's clothes at him before walking over to his own bag and grabbing clothes for himself. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; 9:46 AM. They only had about three hours to clean up the place and eat breakfast before Roman would be coming back.

"Come shower with me then." Seth challenged with a smirk of his own.

Dean got up off the bed and followed Seth into the bathroom happily; this was something he could _definitely_ get used to.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the night of Hell in a Cell. There was only a half hour left until show time, and Dean could literally feel the energy from the crowd flowing through his veins. He would be the main event of the show, though he always found a need to get unimaginably pumped up before the pay-per-view even began. Tonight was the night for him to prove himself, and he was _not_ about to let that opportunity go.

Not too far down the hall, Seth was putting on his ring gear in his locker room. To say he was nervous was an understatement; he was _petrified_. It caused enough anxiety knowing that it would be his first steel cage match – not to mention the fact he was supposed to steal the show – but he was also dealing with the uncertainty of what would happen when he got inside the cage with WWE's Lunatic Fringe.

Seth knew Dean wouldn't hurt him, or at least he hoped. They had both done a fantastic job on Raw, SmackDown and at all the live events at keeping their feud alive without really causing any damage. The truth was Seth was just too blinded by his feelings to severely hurt Dean again, and he hoped that Dean could say the same. The unfortunate truth was that when Dean needed to, he would go _fully_ into Ambrose mode and tonight was definitely one of those nights.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, followed by a bit of a depraved laugh. Seth didn't have to question who it was, though he did wonder what the hell Bray Wyatt wanted with him. He finished lacing up his boots before walking over to the door, opening it just slightly before Bray reached in and grabbed Seth, dragging him down the hall to a corner where no one was to be found.

Elsewhere, Dean was wrapping his hands in tape and throwing punches to the air while his entrance music blared in his ears. With the way the show had turned out so far, it was no doubt that he and Seth would _have to_ save the show. Hell, he would be dammed if they didn't bring Reigns back just to pick up the slack. Thinking about his other partner in crime made Dean's heart drop slightly; Roman had been out of action for a solid month now, and Dean missed him dearly.

Dean walked out of his locker room to grab a water bottle, though he slowed down when he noticed that Bray had Seth cornered. Dean tried to figure out what on earth was going on, though his brain was unable to come up with any logical response. Seth didn't look like he was in any kind of trouble, and he sent a fairly warm smile towards Dean when he saw him, so Dean assumed that they were just discussing how the show was going so far. Dean grabbed his water bottle and casually made his way back to his locker room, now more than ready to fix everything WWE had done wrong that night.

* * *

It was finally time for the main event, and they had a hole half hour to work it. Both Dean and Seth were standing behind the curtain, just waiting for one of their entrance themes to hit. Dean and Seth locked eyes, wordlessly saying what they both needed to hear: _No matter what happens tonight, I still love you._

Dean's music hit first and he shook his head rapidly as he punched himself in the face a couple times. He walked out to the main stage, the crowd going absolutely insane. Dean walked inside the cage, going under the ring and tossing a few steel chairs inside. He then walked back out and climbed up to the top of the cage, just waiting for Seth to come out so he could get this thing going.

Seth's music hit, but he wasn't alone. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw the little cruiserweight division accompanying his boyfriend to the ring. Dean waited patiently atop of the steel cage, kendo stick in hand, just trying to figure out who was going to get it first. Seth played as if he would meet Ambrose up there, but sent his two goons up there instead. Dean grinned; he was going to have one hell of a time right about now.

The sound of the stick meeting skin echoed throughout the arena, over and over, until Seth finally made his way up there and the numbers game caught up to Dean. After taking out Mercury and Nobel, Dean set his eyes on his now hopeless boyfriend. He noticed Seth almost falling off the cage face-first, so out of pure instinct he grabbed onto Seth's ankle and pulled him back up. He then remembered they were in front of millions of people, and he had to hit Seth a couple times to get their story back on track.

Seth began to climb down the side of the cage, soon followed by Dean. When they were about halfway down, they began to throw punches at each other. One straight hit to the face and Seth was making his way down to the Spanish announce table below. Dean jumped off the cage, following Seth down, and landed on the regular announce table; both of the tables collapsing beneath them.

The doctors tried to send them out on stretchers, but Dean wasn't having any of that. He untied himself and literally tossed Seth off his stretcher before grabbing Seth's hair and dragging him inside the steel cage. The door locked, and they both knew there was no going back now.

"You stabbed me in the back, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he waited for Seth to stand up.

When Seth was back to his feet, Dean was immediately on the attack. For a long time, it seemed as if Seth didn't stand a chance. Dean even went as far as bringing two cinder blocks into the ring. He picked Seth up and positioned his face over the cinder blocks, getting him ready for what was supposed to be the ending of the match. Dean took a few steps back, preparing to do Seth's own finisher on him. He saw the vulnerability on Seth's face, and he began to second guess whether or not this was a good idea.

Dean took a moment too long to think, because in a matter of seconds he was surrounded by darkness. Faint mumbling was heard, and a lantern turned on in the middle of the ring. Dean went after the figure that was appearing in the smoke, only to be greeted by Bray Wyatt. Bray attacked Dean, allowing Seth to pick up yet another victory. A kiss to the head and a Sister Abigail onto the mat was how the show ended, leaving everyone – except Seth – extremely confused.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dean was trying to reach the one spot on his back that was hurting him the most, though his arm refused to bend all the way. He rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh as he threw the ice pack down on the coffee table.

"Here, let me help." Seth offered as he reached out to take the ice pack.

"Oh fuck off." Dean spat, snatching the ice pack before Seth could take it.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked confused.

"Oh, please, like you don't know." Dean stated sarcastically.

"Dean, I'm serious. What the hell is wrong?"

"Right. Yeah right, Seth. An hour before our match starts, I go to get a bottle of water and I see you just chatting away with your new friend Bray Wyatt. You even saw me, and you _smiled_ at me Seth. I'm _so close _to getting the victory over you, finally, and what happens? Bray fucking Wyatt comes out and attacks me, which coincidentally allowed you to pin me – AGAIN." Dean explained frustrated.

"Dean, I had nothing to do with that. Bray pulled me aside to warn me about it, and I smiled at you because I figured he had done the same for you. If I knew you weren't aware, I would have told him to go fuck himself. I didn't put that idea in his head, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Just shut up, Seth. It's so easy for you to say that as if it's nothing; you're not the one who keeps losing and letting everyone down. I don't care if you told Bray to do it or not, that's done and over with and it can't be undone. But just for once, I would have liked to prove everyone wrong. I wanted to be the guy who could shut you up. I just wanted to be the hero for once." Dean continued, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he reached the end of his rant.

Seth relaxed his shoulders and walked over to Dean, sitting next to him on the couch. He reached over and tried to wrap his arms around Dean, only for Dean to pull away and stand back up. Seth put his arms down and slowly looked up at Dean; his eyes wordlessly asking Dean to explain.

"Roman's not around Seth, and I'm scared about what could go on between me and you. I have a lot to figure out right now, I need to clear my head and fix my current problems before I start any new ones. I'm not breaking up with you, okay? I just think that until Roman's all recovered and back on the road with us, we should take this really slow and try to get along… for him. I'm not about to be the reason he loses us again."

Dean looked down at the ground, acting as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, attempting to hide the frown that was making its way onto his face. He loved Seth so much that it literally hurt, and the last thing he wanted to do was shut him out and push him away. But if there was one thing Dean was sure of, it was the fact that Roman was there for him when Seth wasn't. Dean _couldn't_ lose Roman just because he couldn't control his emotions around Seth. So once again, Dean pushed his own happiness to the side and tried to focus on everyone else's.

Seth tried to protest, but Dean just shook his head. He pulled Seth up to his feet and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He tried to put the ice pack back on the spot he needed, though he failed miserably once again. Dean turned Seth around and placed the ice on a very obvious bruise, healing Seth's pain again. Dean gave Seth a kiss on the neck before walking into his room and shutting the door, trying as hard as he could to swallow down the pain of knowing he and Seth would just never be the same.


End file.
